L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard (Extrait)
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Il perçut le bruit de ses pas claquaient sur les dalles marbrés des couloirs du palais Un sourire illumina son visage durant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse de nouveau. Au plus profond de lui, une ombre s'éveiller doucement, criant sa haine pour cette jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé dans un monde noir et cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, **

**Je viens à vous aujourd'hui pour vous présenter un petit extrait d'une fiction que je prépare. **

**Si je ne poste qu'un extrait, c'est parce que j'en suis arrivé à une période où je commence à légèrement douter de ce que je suis en train d'écrire :p C'est pourquoi je publie cet extrait, afin d'avoir des avis, ces critiques sur ce que je fais et aussi de savoir si c'est plutôt intéressant (si ça éveille votre curiosité) ou bien si c'est totalement pourri ^^**

**Je reprends donc les films (Thor, le 1 et 2 ainsi que the Avengers.) en y intégrant certes un personnage mais je conte surtout m'attarder sur l'histoire de Loki :) En essayant de la rendre un peu plus sympa, de donner une raison à ces agissements. Je ne vais donc pas modifier les scènes du film (ou très peu) mais surtout ajouter des parties (Nombreuses) qui expliqueront certains fait. J'espère que l'idée que j'ai eu vous intéressera et que vous trouverez qu'elle est possible (C'est du moins ce que je vais essayer de faire.)**

**L'histoire se composera donc de trois parties (ou trois tomes si vous préférez^^) dont le premier est déjà bien avancé et que je posterais j'espère rapidement sauf si cet extrait vous a vraiment fait peur ^^**

**Enfin voila, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous me direz sincèrement ce que vous pensez ;) Que ce soit par Reviews ou par mail (Il se trouve sur mon profil.)**

**Ps1****: Je poste cette histoire sur "The Avengers" car même s j'écris dans un premier temps sur le premier film de Thor, les Avengers auront une grande place dans l'histoire ;)**

**Ps2:**** Si vous n'avez pas tout compris à cet extrait, je vous rassure, c'est bien normal ! Cet extrait se situe en plein milieu d'un chapitre du premier tome et me permet d'attirer un peu votre attention (Du moins je l'espère ^^')**

**Note:****Merci à ma Béta, Gaty, pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

**L'Authentique Histoire de Loki, Prince d'Asgard ****:**

**Alana, Prêtresse d'Argentia**

**(Extrait) **

La jeune femme enleva son heaume et poussa un soupir de soulagement. D'un revers de main, elle épongea son front couvert de sueur de la manche de sa chemise blanche, regardant Thor et ses compagnons s'en allaient gaiement pour se restaurer à l'intérieur du château après une journée complète d'entrainement. Elle leur avait promis de les rejoindre, cependant, elle n'en avait nullement envie. Elle ne supporterait pas un moment de plus les flatteries à son égard de la part de Thor, ni la mine si sinistre d'Hogun et ne soutiendrait pas non plus le regard méprisant de Sif sur elle.

Jetant son casque loin d'elle, elle s'affaissa contre un mur et lâcha ses dagues qui tombèrent lourdement au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Le sommet de son crâne se colla contre le muret froid, tandis que ses yeux s'apprêtaient à se fermer. Lorsque soudain, une lame glaciale se posa promptement sur sa gorge.

Sursautant brusquement, elle se redressa avec hâte, ignorant l'effleurement de la lame qui s'élevait librement sur son cou et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, percevant désormais une fine silhouette se dressait dans l'ombre.

- Cela vous amuse t-il de me faire peur ? Demanda la jeune femme calmement mais aussi avec une grande sécheresse.

- Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous voir en cette douce soirée, Alana… Quand à cela, je tenais seulement à vous montrer ce qui arrive lorsque nous perdons de l'attention pendant un combat, murmura la voix de Loki près d'elle en accomplissant un geste souple de la main en direction de ses armes qui trainaient à présent au sol. Et estimez-vous heureuse… J'aurais pu faire apparaitre des serpents et les laisser se glisser doucement contre votre corps…

La dague qu'il maintenait élevée dans les airs retomba brusquement au sol tandis que le Prince s'avançait près d'elle.

- Je n'étais pas en plein combat au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, répliqua Alana en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, je croyais que vous vous joindriez à nous, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

- Je n'en avais guère envie… Répondit simplement Loki en haussant les épaules.

- La prochaine fois, faite un effort, riposta Alana froidement. Et si vous n'éprouvez aucune motivation à faire cela, vous n'aurez qu'à songer au fait que je me trouvais seule face à votre frère, que je me retrouvais seule à devoir le combattre pour l'amuser… Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses compagnons. Tous certes très sympathiques mais qui manquent parfois de discernement je trouve… Sans compter le regard si appréciable de Sif posé sur moi à tout moment de la journée.

Loki leva ses yeux d'un vert éclatant sur elle, la scrutant, étonné de sa froideur, avant de sourire en voyant une lueur de malice éclairer son propre regard.

- En effet, je penserais à cela, dit-il très doucement, tentant de ne pas laisser échapper un petit rire. Je devrais effectivement éprouver plus de motivation en y pensant. Allons… Que direz-vous d'un petit combat face à moi ?

- N'avez-vous pas peur de perdre ? Demanda narquoisement la Prêtresse en se penchant pour récupérer ses dagues.

- Perdre ? Je demande à voir mon amie, murmura Loki en approchant son visage très près du sien.

Son souffle chaud vint effleurer agréablement sa peau. Sentant un brusque malaise naitre en elle, elle se contenta de sourire avec gêne avant de s'écarter d'un pas, le provoquant en levant ses deux armes vers lui, non sans être touchée par les mots dont il l'avait qualifiée.

- Allons-y mon Prince… Je tenterais de ne pas vous égratigner, plaisanta Alana.

Loki sourit devant son affront avant de tirer une longue dague de sous sa cape. Mais il attendit qu'elle perde patience et vienne frapper la première, la contrant de sa lame.

- Bien… Vous possédez une réelle force, murmura t-il son visage de nouveau près du sien. Mais cela ne suffit pas pendant un combat. Il faut pouvoir lire les pensées de son adversaire.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il la repoussa avec rudesse et vint la frapper avec violence au niveau de son ventre. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme le contra à temps, coinçant son arme de ses deux lames.

- De l'anticipation ? Bien, très bien… Commenta le Prince avec une pointe de moquerie. Mais ce coup là était très facile à prévoir ! Alors allez-y ! Continuez ainsi !

Alana ignora son impudence et frappa de nouveau en enchainant les attaques. Mais après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elle s'essouffla légèrement, elle constata qu'il les avait toutes contrecarrées. Un sourire narquois ne cessait de s'étirer sur ses lèvres, ce qui irrita la jeune femme.

- Vous semblez si sure de vous, Alana. Mais pourtant vous ne m'avez toujours pas désarmé. Ni égratigné non plus… Maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! Regardez bien et prenez exemple…

Il leva son épée, frappa sa lame avec force, la déstabilisant puis tourna autour d'elle, percevant de nouveau la même faille qu'elle possédait comme lors de leur premier combat. Il eut un petit rire joyeux et vint lui porter un nouveau coup si agressif qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et plia un genou pour se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put.

- Vous avez une faiblesse ma chère… Et affaiblir son adversaire… Voila ce qui le plus judicieux lorsqu'on se trouve face à quelqu'un d'extrêmement talentueux, murmura Loki doucement.

- Je suis ravie de savoir que vous me trouvez assez adroite pour vous, souffla Alana d'un ton sarcastique.

Le Prince d'Asgard haussa un sourcil en la voyant se redresser avec facilité et repousser son arme. Feignant de l'attaquer par la droite, elle se ravisa rapidement et le frappa de l'autre côté avec force. Déstabilisé, Loki recula. Il eut un sourire en coin et vint alors se glisser subtilement derrière elle, usant de sa magie.

Alana poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle porta une attaque sur lui et le vit se dématérialiser soudainement. Elle sursauta en le sentant derrière elle tandis qu'il posait sa dague sur son cou palpitant, lui remémorant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Je crois que vous êtes perdante, ma chère Amie, murmura Loki très doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

Il passa délicatement un bras autour de sa taille, bloquant son autre main dépourvue d'arme et pressa davantage sa lame contre sa gorge haletante. Alana poussa un léger grognement en sentant sa forte étreinte sur elle qui la retenait prisonnière de tous mouvements. Elle tenta de se débattre pour le repousser. Le Demi-Dieu émit un petit rire face à cela, resserrant davantage ses bras contre elle, lui murmurant de ne pas bouger. Son visage vint se blottir doucement contre le sien tandis qu'il prononçait délicatement :

- Ne jamais laisser son adversaire vous surprendre. Il faut que vous appreniez à le connaitre si vous le pouvez… En l'occurrence, ici, vous saviez parfaitement quelle magie je possède et qu'elle aurait pu me servir pour vous contrer…

Alana sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle appuyait sa main sur son bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher sa pression.

- J'aurais crû que nous nous combattrons sans magie… Si j'avais su que nous pouvions l'utiliser… Je me serais empressée de faire ceci, souffla la jeune femme moqueusement.

A ces mots, elle parvint à libérer l'un de ses bras, lâchant la dague qu'elle tenait toujours et le leva en direction des bougies qui éclairaient les couloirs du château, menant au terrain d'entraînement. La flamme se mit à virevolter dangereusement avant de se détacher entièrement de la grosse masse de cire, s'élevant dans les airs et se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

Loki eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il la vit enfermer les ardentes flammes dans sa main sans pousser de cri de douleur avant de poser sa paume sur son bras. Une sensation de brûlure assez forte se fit ressentir sur son membre robuste. Il s'écarta vivement et contempla la plaie rouge qui avait marquée sa peau.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous fait cela ? S'exclama t-il abasourdi.

Alana le fixa, massant doucement sa gorge quelque peu meurtrie, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit mon Prince. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à posséder des dons, répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

- Mais des pouvoirs comme ceux-là, je n'en ai jamais vu… Fit remarquer doucement le Demi-Dieu en s'approchant d'elle. Aucun passage des livres sur Argentia ne fait part de ses dons que vous possédez.

- Vous devez au moins en connaitre un, Monseigneur, murmura la jeune femme. Car il est assez connu chez les Prêtresses. Et c'est en partie à cause de lui que mon peuple a fait envier plus d'un Royaume au point d'être peu à peu détruit.

Loki la jucha un instant, intrigué par ces paroles. Elle lui sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui, prenant son bras. Sans écouter ce qu'il lui disait, elle contempla la plaie rougeâtre qu'elle lui avait faite, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est tout à fait surprenant… Souffla t-elle doucement. Avec ce que je viens de faire, j'aurais imaginé la blessure plus sérieuse alors que là… C'est comme si je vous avais à peine effleuré… Comme si vous aviez vous aussi une certaine résistance face au feu…

- Et cela vous aurez t-il rempli de joie de me blesser plus gravement ? Demanda Loki sarcastiquement. Une façon de vous venger de tout ce que je vous ai fais, peut être ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Surenchérit Alana affolée avant de se racler la gorge, gênée de s'être montrée si vive à ce propos. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je veux dire que…

Alana se mordit la lèvre furieusement, sentant son esprit s'embrouiller. Et le sourire malicieux de Loki ne l'aidait pas.

- Je pensais seulement que… Enfin, il m'arrive parfois de perdre un peu le contrôle de ce que je fais, reprit-elle plus calmement. Et il m'avait semblé que j'avais usé de mes dons avec un peu plus de force… Enfin cela n'a plus d'importance... Je vais vous soigner…

- Et comment allez-vous faire cela ? Questionna le Prince sceptique.

- Comme ceci, mon Prince… Tout simplement comme ceci…

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire tandis que sa main passait doucement au dessus de son bras estropié. Une lueur jaillit de sa paume et une chaleur se fit sentir sur sa peau. Loki aperçut aussitôt sa blessure diminuer avant de disparaitre totalement.

- En effet, j'avais entendu parler de ce don là… Murmura t-il en examinant son bras désormais intact. Mais il reste tout de même très impressionnant… Et les autres ? Quels sont-ils ?

- Les Prêtresses d'Argentia possèdent la force de contrôler les éléments, expliqua Alana doucement. Le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau. Mais il faut apprendre à s'en servir avec beaucoup de prudence. Quand aux autres, vous les connaissez déjà. L'art de soigner et de se déplacer rapidement ne vous est pas inconnu.

- Mais cela me parait tout de même déroutant, commenta Loki en posant gentiment sa main sur son bras.

- Pas plus que les vôtres mon Prince. Vous savez, pour contrôler les éléments, il faut que ceux-ci soient à portée de main. C'est pourquoi, il nous est plus rare d'utiliser le feu et l'eau… Et c'est pourquoi ils sont peu connus aux yeux des autres Royaumes… Et puis il nous faut puiser dans notre énergie ce qui peut nous coûter la vie si cela en vient à être abusif… Lalaith le savait… Murmura brusquement Alana, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Mais elle l'a tout de même fait pour me protéger…

Le Prince d'Asgard sentit la tristesse envahir la jeune femme. Il desserra alors son étreinte sur son bras et vint saisir son visage de ses deux mains. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue, effaçant une larme qui était venu couler lentement contre sa peau froide.

- Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire ? N'est-ce pas ? Murmura t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Car il n'y a rien de plus important que de protéger sa famille. J'en sais quelque chose… Ne pleurez pas sa mort… Car je suis certain que de là-haut, elle ne regrette nullement son choix. Elle l'a fait pour vous sauver car vous étiez, j'en suis certain, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux…

Alana blottit délicatement sa joue contre sa main froide, fermant les yeux durant quelques secondes. Puis, se souvenant dans quelle posture elle se trouvait, elle recula légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Je devrais rentrer maintenant. Merci pour vos conseils durant notre combat, dit-elle tout bas. Et merci pour votre réconfort…

Elle reprit ses dagues, son heaume et quelques unes de ses affaires qui trainaient au sol avant de s'en aller précipitamment, laissant le Prince confus sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il percevait le bruit de ses pas claquer sur les dalles marbrées des couloirs du palais. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses mains et frotta doucement ses doigts contre les siens, savourant encore le doux contact qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme.

Un sourire illumina son visage durant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse à nouveau. Au plus profond de lui, une ombre s'éveillait doucement, criant sa haine pour cette jeune femme.

* * *

**Youpi vous êtes arrivé à la fin ! :)**


	2. Message de l'Auteur

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Je vous adresse ce message afin déjà dans un premier temps de remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des Reviews pour ce petite extrait et qui m'ont encouragés pour la continuer. En particulier, caroleanne et elodielabe que je n'ai pu remercier en message privé. **

**Et puis dans un deuxième pour vous dire que non je ne poste pas tout de suite la suite de la fiction mais un petite OS qui va expliquer certaines choses sur l'histoire que j'écris. **

**J'espère ainsi vous faire patienter encore un peu et surtout mettre encore un peu plus en avant le personnage que j'ai créé et les relations qu'elle aura avec les autres. **

**Donc voila, je vous donne rendez vous sur la fiction ****"L'Archer, l'Espionne et la Prêtresse "****! **

**:p**


End file.
